


Burning Letters

by DantesLacie



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesLacie/pseuds/DantesLacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From when Rin first stayed in Australia, as well as the second time, he kept sending Haruka letters and greeting cards. But, of course, there were some that were left unsent, which after many, many years, Rin finally decided to send. </p>
<p>Prompt: Day 3 - Red - Letters that were for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm trying out this format. This doesn't have your standard narrative. Everything is going to be written as though they were letters/greeting cards.

04-17-03

Haru!!

Obviously, I’m already in Australia. I’m sending you this letter so that you know where to send your letters to me. I’ll be expecting a reply from you, just so you know.

Anyway, so that I’m not going to spend money for such a short letter, I’ll tell you all about my plane ride.

The plane I rode was huuuuge! Have you ever been on a plane? When the plane started to ascend, I heard the girl beside me make a sound. I don’t think she liked the feeling. Do you think you’d be able to handle it? The sky looked really nice, especially at dawn. You should see it sometime.

I’ll be waiting for your reply.

-Rin

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

 

04-28-03

Haru,

I still haven’t received your reply. Did you send it already? Come on, I’m waiting.

[status: undelivered]

 

* * *

 

05-07-03

Haru!!

I still haven’t received your reply. Didn’t you get my letter? Sousuke’s been replying diligently, why don’t you reply, too? Come on, I’m actually kinda lonely here. I haven’t made proper friends yet but my classmates are nice. Some of them like to ask me lots of questions. Unlike you, nobody confronted me on my first day. I’ve also already entered a swim club. Do you think we’d be able to compete again someday?

-Rin

[status: undelivered]

 

* * *

05-20-03

Oi, Haru,

I received a letter from Nagisa. Where’s yours? Just because I’m receiving letters from Sousuke and Nagisa, that doesn’t mean I’m not expecting yours to arrive any minute. I’ve written a letter to Makoto, too, and if he replies ahead of you…

[status: undelivered]

 

* * *

05-28-03

Haru!

I finally received your reply! And it came at the same time as Makoto’s. Were you waiting for him to write to me or something?

Ah, so you’ve ridden the smaller ones. You really should see dawn, you know.

So, are you still swimming at Iwatobi SC? We should race each other when I get back. You’ll see, I’ll be able to beat you at the 100m free!

-Rin

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

06-30-03

Haruuuuu!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

-Rin

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

07-17-03

Haru

You take forever to reply.

Hey, since it’s summer already, did you join any competitions? Are you doing another relay or are you only still going to swim free?

And what do you mean, “don’t send anymore birthday cards”? I’ll send you more next time!

-Rin

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

10-22-03

Haru,

Heh, I’m the one taking long to reply this time. I received your letter a week or two ago. Glad to hear you’re still competing. Sousuke mentioned that stint of yours. Really, why did you agree to swim all freestyle races? Well, it’s you, so you probably agreed to it so that you can ~only swim free~, am I right?

I’m actually really lonely here. Learning English is difficult. Maybe I shouldn’t have rushed too much. I miss you guys. I miss Iwatobi and Sano. But I’m already here, I can’t just go back. And I still want to fulfill my dad’s dream.

[status: undelivered]

 

* * *

04-30-09

Yo, Haru!

Let’s do this again! (I know we have phones and there’s always the computer, but snail mail is better) This time, I’m not going to stop replying!

-Rin

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

06-30-09

Haru

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Again, don’t send your replies through e-mail. We’re doing it old-fashioned!  
And, see ya soon!

-Rin

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

12-25-09

Haru,

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

I’ll be sending you Christmas cards, too.

-Rin

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

06-30-10

Haru

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

-Rin

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

02-17-11

Haru,

Hey thanks for the birthday card. You’ll start doing it, too?

**HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY**

Heh, so I’ll start sending these, too.

-Rin

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

12-23-11 || 12-24-11 || 12-25-11 || 12-25-11

Haru,

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Ha! Beat that, 4 cards!

-Rin

[status: delivered; delivered; delivered; delivered]

 

* * *

06-30-12

Haru

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Alright, fine, I’ll stop with the Christmas cards. But, I’m not stopping the birthday cards.

-Rin

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

12-01-12

Haru,

Have you missed receiving these kinds of letters?

I’m getting back on the 20th. Pick me up at the airport. I’ll be expecting you there. Aaand, let’s party on the 21st. Apparently, that’s the “end of the world”. What better way to spend it than with everyone, right? (And yeah, I already told everyone. I wanted you to learn of it this way.)

-Rin

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

02-03-13

Haru,

**BE MY VALENTINE!**

Heh, I’ll be there on Valentines. Let’s go to Iwatobi. I’ve a surprise for you.

-Rin

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

06-30-13

Hey, babe,

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

-Your loveeeer

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

06-30-14

Haru,

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

I told you, this is going to be a tradition. I don’t care if we live in the same house already!

I love you

-Rin

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

02-14-15

I can’t believe it.

**HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY!**

It’s our first valentine’s as a couple and we can’t spend it together.

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

06-30-15

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

08-25-15

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!**

Hey we’ve been together for a year.   
Don’t forget our date tonight.

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

06-30-16

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

08-25-16

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!**

Wow, two years!

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

03-10-17

Haru,

I’m sorry. I know. It’s my fault.

[status: undelivered]

 

* * *

06-30-17

Haru,

I know we’re not together anymore but,

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Old habits die hard.

-Rin

[status: undelivered]

 

* * *

02-22-19

Haru,

Thanks for the birthday card. Guess you couldn’t resist sending me one, huh?

I’m sorry, for before.

-Rin

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

06-30-19

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

I love you

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

02-17-20

Look at what came in the mail today! (Yes, I sent one to us as well)

**The pleasure of your company is requested**  
at the celebration of the union of  
  
NANASE HARUKA and MATSUOKA RIN

**Saturday, March 7, 2020 – Ceremony at 5PM**

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

06-30-20

Dearest husband,

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

-Your beloved husband

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

07-15-24

Look at what came in the mail!

**SAKURA IS TURNING 1!**  
Come celebrate with us  
July 28, 2024—11AM 

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

06-30-29

DADDY

HAPPYBIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

-Sakura

She said she wanted to send you one. I know we agreed to stop but she found an old birthday card I sent you. Sorry. I love you.

-Rin

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

01-25-46

Haru,

You think I’d pass a chance to send you a new type of card?

**GET WELL SOON!**

Sakura and I are here for you. Don’t give up, okay? I look at you and I can see that you’re in a lot of pain, but please, be strong. We love you.

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

06-30-49

Hey, Haru,

How’s it there? We miss you a lot. I know it’s only been a few months. You were very strong.

I read somewhere that if a person writes a letter to a deceased loved one and burns it, then that loved one will receive it in the afterlife. So, here. Sakura and I are out camping and we’ll be burning our letters in the small bonfire we’re making.

Oh, and I’m sending you all the letters I didn’t send you years ago. That’s something for you to do while you’re waiting for me.

Happy birthday, Haruka. I love you.

-Rin

[status: delivered]

 

* * *

07-05-49

Haru!!

I found your stash! Why didn’t you send them to me?! The ones from 2003 are all dated within a week from when you received them. Why’d it take you months to send me a really short reply? These are long! Unfair! Unfair!

I guess you received my letters and this is your answer.

-Rin

[status: delivered]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Happy rinharuweek!


End file.
